


W同人—翔菲：Old-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	W同人—翔菲：Old-时生总是来晚一步

W同人—翔菲：Old-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6649c31)

[ 64](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6649c31)

### [W同人—翔菲：Old](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6649c31)

“翔太郎，起来了。”翔太郎听到熟悉的呼唤，应声睁开眼睛的他躺在摇椅上。那是专门在事务所窗边腾出来的地方，夏天会有恰到好处的阳光罩上。  
翔太郎抬起布满皱纹和血管有些凸显的干细手指支起了头上的帽子，看到眼前容貌一尘不变的爱人。  
“怎么，菲利普？”他沙哑沧桑的我声音早没了年轻时玩笑的口吻，沉稳而慈祥。当然，干起事来却总是精神充沛，时而逞强。  
头顶感觉到了碰触，和自己完全不一样，菲利普的手指纤细皮肤白皙光滑，动作轻柔优雅的在翔太郎头顶抚摸过。  
“白头发，”菲利普安静的到到来。  
“哎？又有了吗？赶紧揪掉。”翔太郎习惯性的说着这样的话。但是他没有慌张也没有伸手去摸头发，只是宛如这是回话的模式，他在躺椅上动也不动。  
“真是的，你在说什么啊，翔太郎？”菲利普依旧和以前一样无奈好笑的口气，满是宠爱的看着躺椅上的老人。“你明明头发几乎都是白的，少见的是黑发才对。”  
“哦…也是…”老人咯咯咯的笑了起来，尾音因为沙哑而带了几声咳嗽。  
“你还是那么可爱。”翔太郎冷不丁的对着床边的年轻人如此说道。  
经历了一起的日子。翔太郎衰老下去，而菲利普却不变。因为是不一样的人生经历，菲利普的存在已经超越了死亡。  
翔太郎说惯了这句话，他抬起手。直到感觉到被搭档柔软的手心包裹，才放松下来。“不过这挺好的，每天都能看到，很满足。也觉得和当年一样。”  
菲利普只是笑着，他目光里满满的装载着认同和回应。  
“我怎么样？现在可不是half-boiled了。”  
“嗯，翔太郎很酷。除了上次领带的选择品味有点挑战失败。”菲利普开着玩笑，脸上露出来小孩子般恶作剧表情。  
但是翔太郎不再多去反比，带上皱纹的面容展开，轻松的接受下来。  
菲利普拉起来那沧桑的手吻了吻，依旧是翔太郎的味道。两个人谁都没有动，就这样牵着手坐在躺椅上。  
“如果我化作数据消失了呢？”  
“那么我的爱和思念会超越数据传给世界。”  
…  
翔太郎睁开眼睛，他躺在床上。边上坐着菲利普，对方回过头笑了一下，“哟，翔太郎，今天睡的很长时间啊。”  
“啊…”翔太郎坐起来，看了看自己。穿着衬衫，领带都没解开就在床上，于是条件反射的赶忙低下头检查衬衫褶皱。“话说，我是怎么睡在这里的？”  
听了解释后，看来是昨天工作完翔太郎依旧想要推理所以拿着资料在床上看，却睡着了。此时资料已经被菲利普收好放回工作台。  
“你睡觉时，表情看起来心情很好，梦到什么了吗？”  
听了搭档的问话，翔太郎想了半天。只是和大部分人一样，梦很容易忘掉。  
“似乎我…变老了。”他说出来自己勉强记住的部分。  
“哦？我呢？”  
“似乎还保持现在的样子。”  
“……”菲利普沉默下去。思考了一会后，露出以往认真的样子，“因为我是数据人这件事还没有从记忆里掩盖吗？”  
翔太郎看到对方这样子，忍不住笑出来，他偏了偏头，“但是你已经不能算是了吧？”  
“我从若菜姐姐那里得到了身体。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
菲利普其实很担心翔太郎，因为翔太郎动摇，他也会受到影响。反过来，自己也会影响翔太郎。  
如果翔太郎老死病死，自己一个人看着周围人流逝，那是一件如此可怕痛苦的经历。但他更不忍心的事，让翔太郎一个人走。他坚信自己得到了身体，那么两个人也许可以一起下去，一起变老，一起死去。所以他帮忙翔太郎也如此如此坚信。  
“那么要我去查查看吗？地球图书馆也许有。”菲利普很自然的想到这个途径。  
在他起身要离开床时，手却被翔太郎捉住。手指被适当的力度握紧，不让他离开。  
“不用查，我也不想知道，”坐起身的翔太郎平静微笑着。  
翔太郎看得出对方的小心思，毕竟在一起那么多年，未来也会一起。所以他在内心反省，可不擅长表现，因此感性让行动先来表达。  
轻轻一扯，在床沿的阻挡下，菲利普站不住落到翔太郎怀中。翔太郎顺势一拉手一搂，把纤细的身躯抱紧。  
翔太郎感到满足和平静，他一边侧脸贴在那个柔软发质上，一边在对方小巧的耳廓边说出心里话。  
“年龄什么的不重要。不管我们谁老或谁不老，我都永远爱你。生前还是死后，也都爱着你。”

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)

评论(2)

热度(64)

    1. [](http://bingchengyilingchen.lofter.com/) [苏打味的米～](http://bingchengyilingchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://tiantaohoujier.lofter.com/) [微积分的大表哥](http://tiantaohoujier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://lanhexiaotianshiwoxuanni.lofter.com/) [蓝河小天使我宣你](http://lanhexiaotianshiwoxuanni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) [yuki1221](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) [🌟星落雨💧](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://featherlost.lofter.com/) [千层酥](http://featherlost.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://luoriyuhui193.lofter.com/) [find](http://luoriyuhui193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/) [一壶浊酒](http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://billcihper.lofter.com/) [生块叉烧都好过生你啦](http://billcihper.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://xingcanzhiyi.lofter.com/) [蓝莓控夜莲](http://xingcanzhiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://meilideshenhua619.lofter.com/) [美丽的神话](http://meilideshenhua619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) [Poppy🍃](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) [尼糯米呀](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://5555204.lofter.com/) [栀子花ゝ](http://5555204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://erciyuanbangdingzonghezheng.lofter.com/) [Luke](http://erciyuanbangdingzonghezheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://nekosonoji.lofter.com/) [NekoSonoji](http://nekosonoji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) [百里青长](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) [百里青长](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://moshanghuakaihuaweikai.lofter.com/) [(๑• . •๑)](http://moshanghuakaihuaweikai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://le-yan.lofter.com/) [乐颜](http://le-yan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) [爱吃砂糖的听听](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://991118.lofter.com/) [砂之夏](http://991118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    43. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) [笑对阴天](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://gill520egssy.lofter.com/) [像天使的惡魔](http://gill520egssy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://29-22.lofter.com/) [小阿雅涵](http://29-22.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://29-22.lofter.com/) [小阿雅涵](http://29-22.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) [kakira](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_662162d)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6675f75)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
